Relationship Advice
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: Troy and Gabriella, decide that they should give other couple's relationship advice. Too bad, things get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella, decide that they should give other couple's relationship advice. Too bad, things get out of hand.**

"Is the camera on?" Gabriella asked, messing with the camcorder.

"Yes." Troy replied. "Don't you see the little red flashing light?"

Gabriella huffed, "Obviously not. I wouldn't have asked you if I knew smartass."

"I'm not being a smartass."

"Yes you are."

"Can we just start?" Troy questioned.

Gabriella nodded, "Yes. Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez."

"And I'm Troy Bolton. We are seniors at East High and we have been dating for 3 years."

"4 years." Gabriella corrected.

"Excuse me?"

"We've been dating for 4 years, not 3."

"I asked you to be my girlfriend 3 years ago." Troy said.

"We started dating 4 years ago; we decided to be exclusive 3 years ago." Gabriella explained. "Get it right."

Troy sighed, "Ok, we've been dating for 4 years."

Gabriella nodded, "And since we are like the best couple at our school, people come to us for advice. We are like the Dr. Phils of Albuquerque. And since we are so good, we decided to share our advice with the world via YouTube. Here is the first question." She picked up an index card, and read:

**Dear Gabriella and Troy, **

**My girlfriend and I have been going out for three years. I really love her but I think I'm developing feelings for her best friend. Please help.**

"Babe, you read the card wrong." Troy pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"It says Troy and Gabriella. Not Gabriella and Troy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gabriella asked, suddenly offended.

"I don't mean anything. I'm just saying you read it wrong."

"G comes before T in the alphabet, so it sounds right."

"No it doesn't. Troy and Gabriella sounds better. In most celerity couples the guys name comes first."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Brad and Angie, Will and Jada, Tom and Kate. The list goes on."

"I will not be belittled by you in this relationship because I'm the female."

"I am not belittling you. Can we just get on with the question?"

Gabriella sighed "Fine. Well Mr. Anonymous, you are in for a world of trouble."

"Maybe things will go smoothly." Troy said, optimistically.

"No they won't!" Gabriella argued. "He is in love with his girlfriend's best friend. Nothing good is going to come out of it."

"Maybe his girlfriend will understand."

"I doubt that. Remember when we watched Something Borrowed?"

"Yeah."

"You saw what happened to Darcy and Rachel's relationship. They aren't best friends anymore."

Troy shrugged, "That was just one scenario."

"And let's not forget all the episodes of Jerry Springer that end in fist fights over pigheaded men who think that they can string along two girls." Gabriella turned to face the camera, "I would suggest you do nothing. Keep your mouth shut and this whole thing will blow over."

"Are you saying he should stay in a relationship he probably doesn't want to be in?"

"Well its one person's happiness over three people's. I'm just helping."

Troy scoffed, "And you want to be a therapist?"

"Imagine if I was in love with Chad, or Zeke, or Jason. You would be pissed."

"Ok, you're right."

"Of course I am. Next question."

"Did we even answer the first one?"

"I told him to do nothing." Gabriella said. "What's the next question?"

**Dear Troy and Gabriella,**

**I just found out my girlfriend was married before. I had to find out by finding a wedding album in her closet. I'm mad at her and I don't know what to do.**

Gabriella sighed, "Well, take it from someone who watches a lot of soap operas. You will get over it."

"What if he can't just get over it?"

"There are bigger things to be upset about. Let's take General Hospital for example."

"What does a soap opera have to do with anything?"

Gabriella shot Troy a glare, "Shut up and let me get to my point please. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, Jason and Sam. They are the best couple on that show besides Luke and Laura. Sam watched Jason's son get kidnapped. Kidnapped. He threatened to kill her. They were broken up for two years and have moved on to other people but they found their way back to each other and are now married. So what if she was married. If she doesn't have kids, it is not that relevant. She's with you. So don't act whiny and just enjoy the fact that she wants to be with you."

"Gabriella you seriously cannot believe a fictional show will help this man."

Gabriella shrugged, "It might."

Troy shook his head, "Don't listen to my girlfriend. I would suggest that you and your girlfriend talk it out. Not sweep it under the rug."

"That's boring."

"Its practical."

Gabriella ignored Troy, "Take my advice and you won't be alone for the rest of your life."

"No."

"Shut up! My advice is so much better than yours."

"No it is not."

"Yes it is. Girls are a lot more rational than guys, therefore, we give better advice."

Troy turned to the camera, "And that concludes this video. Tune in next week when we talk to other people." He turned the camera off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok and we are on." Troy announced to Gabriella.

"Great. Hey guys, we are back for video number 2."

"Yeah. Thank you guys for liking us so much."

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah. We got like 100 comments talking about how good we are. But then we got some negative comments. It's none of your damn business if we argue too much. We don't argue that much."

"She's right." Troy agreed.

"We bicker." Gabriella corrected. "There is a really big difference. Read a dictionary."

Troy turned to his girlfriend, "You done with your hissy fit?"

"If I was having a hissy fit, you'd know it."

Troy nodded, "That true. Read the first question." He handed Gabriella the index card.

_**Dear Troy and Gabriella,**_

**_My girlfriend wants to move to_**_** Los Angeles**__** to be a singer. We live together in an apartment in **__**San Antonio**__** and I don't think I'm willing to move. I want her to follow her dreams but I don't want to leave. Help.**_

"Ok, first off, I like you because you live in Texas. I'm from Texas."

"Its a small world, babe." Gabriella said sarcastically. "I think this guy should let his girlfriend go. Either go with her or let her follow her heart alone."

Troy shrugged, "I think he should go with her. I love Texas and all, but I'd need to experience a change in scenery. If you got the opportunity to go to LA, I'd go with you."

"Aw. That's sweet."

"I mean it's LA. New Mexico is cool but there are only 4 things out here: sun, dirt, mountains, and houses made out mud and brick."

"And this girlfriend of yours might get famous, if she can actually sing."

"We should move to LA after high school."

Gabriella scoffed, "And do what?"

"You're a dancer, I'm a basketball player. Duh I'm gonna play for the Lakers and you will be a Laker girl."

"You should move to LA and become a singer."

"Sing?"

Gabriella nodded and turned to the camera, "Ok yesterday in music class, Troy was singing. I've never heard him sing and we've known each other since we were 12. Thanks for letting me."

"I didn't know I could sing. I'm not exactly Trey Songz."

"You got that right."

Troy glared at her, "Hurtful."

"You and I are going to do a duet, together." Gabriella announced, after a moment of thinking. "And put on here."

Troy chuckled, "Oh really? Says who?"

"Says me. And you love me, so you'll do it."

Troy rolled his eyes, "That's your argument for everything, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Let's get back to the question."

"Oh yeah! Don't make your girlfriend chose. You'll look like a douche."

"And if you make her stay in Texas, she will resent you for the rest of her life. Don't be that controlling, manipulative guy."

Gabriella turned to Troy, "I think we are agreeing on something."

"That's a first." Troy picked up another card. "Ok next question."

**_Dear Troy and Gabriella,_**

**_I don't know how to tell my wife I'm cheating on her. I don't want to hurt her, but the relationship is pretty much over._**

"Well Mr. Cheater, I hope you broke up with that mistress or whatever. If not, than cut ties with her immediately and then tell your wife."

"I don't get why guys cheat." Gabriella said. "If you don't want to be with a girl, break up with her. It's simple."

"It's not just guys, it's the woman's fault too. If she decides to get involved with a married man, she's just as much to blame." Troy argued.

Gabriella shrugged, "What if the woman doesn't know the guy is married? The guy however, knows if he is in a serious relationship or not. You can't always blame the woman. That's why guys get so burned when it's all over."

"No, guys get burned because women get crazy."

"We do not!"

"For guys, it's about sex. Women want relationships and feelings. You guys get so emotionally involved in the affair, you are completely blindsided when we want to end it."

"Name one example."

"Fatal Attraction."

"Name another one."

"Obsessed."

Gabriella glared at Troy, "They weren't having an affair. Ali just played a crazy stalker."

"She still got emotionally attached." When Gabriella didn't reply, Troy smirked. "Exactly."

"I hope you enjoy your victory because that's the only thing you'll be getting tonight."

"Are you dangling sex over me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Why don't you be a good little loser and admit you lost." Troy teased.

"Let it go, Troy."

"No. Admit that you lost the debate."

"I didnt lose. I don't lose. I'm a Montez, dammit and we win."

"Well Montez, you just lost."

Gabriella ignored Troy, "God, you are distracting me from the question. Tell your wife that you were cheating on her, but you ended the affair."

"God, I hope you weren't screwing your boss, or secretary. Then you'd have to quit your job and change your number, and possibly move to another city."

"Banging a co-worker is never a good idea. If you are going to cheat, pick a complete stranger that you will never see ever again in your life." Gabriella suggested.

"Good idea." Troy complimented.

"We are on a role today." Gabriella gave Troy a high five. "Go us."

"I think we have time for one more." Troy picked a random card up from the floor. After reading it, he turned to Gabriella. "Lets skip this question."

"Why?"

"I don't like it." Troy replied.

Gabriella snatched the card from Troy's hand and read it, "Oh! So when did you and Alison hook up?"

"Never."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I hook up with Alison?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. You tell me."

"There is nothing to tell. I didn't hook up with Alison." He said the word Alison as if he said herpes.

"Was it the night of that party last month?" Gabriella asked. "I didn't go because I got food poisoning."

"Gabriella…"

"Why would Alison lie about something like that?"

"Maye because she doesn't like you. And she's jealous of you. She was my girlfriend before we got together.

Gabriella scoffed, "Of course. That flat chested, bottle blonde, whore _would_ hold on to a relationship that happened when we were 13." She turned to the camera, "Well Alison, if you are watching this, kiss my..."

"Gabriella lets not have this argument right now."

"I'm not arguing with you!" Gabriella snapped. "We're having a civil conversation."

Troy grabbed the remote for his camera, "Ok we're done for today."

"We aren't done talking, Bolton."

"Goodbye, YouTue." He turned the camera off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, everyone." Troy greeted, cheerfully. "We are going to be trying something new today."

"Troy why is Samara here?" Gabriella questioned.

Troy looked down at the 16 month old toddler, who was standing next to him. "I'm on babysitting duty. Everyone this my god sister, Samara."

"Anyway," Gabriella continued, "we're going to try something new. We took couples that we knew and we are going to advise them."

"It's basically couples therapy." Troy summarized.

Gabriella nodded, "Yes. And I am not feeling good today so this video will be short."

"Whats the matter?"

"I have a cold." Gabriella answered.

"Oh you poor thing." Lucille said. "I can make you some soup if you want. Or some tea."

"No thank you, Lucille."

"Anyway, we are going to interview my parents, Jack and Lucille Bolton." Troy pointed to his parents, who were sitting opposite of him and Gabriella.

"So Jack and Lucille, what seems to be the problem?" Gabriella questioned.

Lucille shook her head, "We don't have a problem."

"I doubt that." Gabriella told them. "Everyone has problems, even small ones like he doesn't do the dishes or something."

"He doesn't do the dishes. Or clean. Or cook." Lucille pointed out. "You don't do much around the house, actually."

"Lucille, you are a housewife. Did you forget that?"

"No, I did not, Jack. But you can still help me out from time to time."

Gabriella smiled, "Ok, good. We're getting somewhere. Jack, would you like Lucille to do something for your marriage?"

Jack shook his head, "No."

Troy scoffed and picked Samara up. He sat her next to him. "That's such a lie."

"No, it's not." Jack insisted. "I'm happy."

"You can always be happier." Gabriella said. "Why settle for a 9 when you can ha e a perfect 10?"

"Montez, you're such a perfectionist."

Gabriella shrugged, "So? Can you hand me that tissue box, please." Troy picked the box of tissue up and passed it to Gabriella. "Thanks."

"Dad, you never answered the question." Troy said.

Jack turned to Lucille, "Well, Lucille, you could be more outgoing."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to be such a stay-at-home mom." Jack clarified. "Go out, have fun."

"Good idea." Troy agreed. "You could use a hobby."

"Taking care of my family is my hobby." Lucille said.

"Mom, Marcus is 20 years old, living in an apartment at college. I'm 18. Yasmine is 16. We don't need a soccer mom anymore."

"So I should just stop?"

"You can wait until August when I move out. But until then, you have to continue. I don't care what you do after that."

Lucille huffed, "Fine. I'll try to be more outgoing."

"Go on vacation with my parents." Gabriella suggested, wiping her nose with a tissue. "They're going to the Carribean Islands for the summer. Barbados, Saint Lucia, Aruba, and then Jamaica. Soaking up the sun on a beach, surfing, great food. Just a good time."

"That's a good idea." Jack piped up.

Lucille picked at her nail polish, "Leaving Yasmine for the summer? I don't think I can do that."

Troy shrugged, "Send her to Texas. Grandma and grandpa would love to have her."

"I don't know." Lucille said, skeptically. "The thought of being on another continent without my children freaks me out."

"Mom, do you hear yourself? Your passing up on going to the Carribean to babysit Yasmine."

Gabriella let out a hoarse cough, that eventually turned into a fit. Troy gave her a firm pat on the back. "Being sick is disgusting." She turned to Samara, who had her hands covering her ears. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

"Ok Gabella."

"Close enough." Gabriella stood up from her spot on the couch. "I'll be back." She walked off.

"Oh and that's another thing." Jack said. "You coddle our kids too much."

"I don't coddle them. I love my children."

"Fine line, Lucy. You don't need to do their laundry."

Troy gasped, "Yes she does!"

"Troy you'll be going to college in a few months. You need to know how to do laundry."

"I know how to do my laundry." Troy said. "I chose not to do it because mom does."

"Well she should stop doing your laundry."

Troy shrugged, "If mom wants to do it, who am I to stop her?"

Lucille held her hand up to show that she was still in the room. "Guys, let's not talk about me like I'm not here. Fine, I'll stop doing everyone's laundry. Including yours, Jack."

"Me?" Lucille nodded. "Why me?"

"Since I'm such a coddler, I won't be doing anyone's laundry." Lucille said.

Troy covered his mouth to stifle a laugh, "Burn."

Gabriella walked back into the living room, holding a bottle of red liquid in her hands. "What did I miss?"

Lucille pointed to the bottle, "Sweetie, what are you drinking?"

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. Yasmine gave it to me. I think it's Theraflu."

Troy grabbed the bottle, "You're just chugging this stuff down like it's water. That's not safe."

"Relax. I'm fine."

Troy gave the bottle back to Gabriella, "Just don't kill yourself."

Gabriella ignored Troy's comment, "I've seen enough therapy shows to know about this next trick. Turn to each other."

"Huh?"

"Turn to each other." Gabriella repeated. Lucille and Jack turned to each other. "Hold hands."

"Is this necessary?" Jack questioned.

"Yes. Now you are each going to say something you like and dislike about each other." Gabriella explained. "Troy and I will give you an example." She turns to Troy. "What do you like, no love, about me?"

"Everything."

"Bullshit." Gabriella said, sharply.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't possily like everything about me. I don't like everything about me. Stop trying to take the easy way out."

Troy sighed, "I like your bubbly personality."

Gabriella smiled, "Me too."

"You like my bubbly personality?"

"No." Gabriella answered. "I like my bubbly personality."

"Ok, so what do you like about me?"

"I like your confidence. I like that your honest."

Troy gave her a thumbs up of approval, "Good. Now what do you dislike about me?"

"You forget everything." Gabriella told him.

Troy frowned, "I don't forget everything."

"You forget my birthday last month."

"Sorry. It was finals week. You know how finals stress me out."

"Don't excuse your behavior."

"I made it up to you." Troy pointed to the white gold Tiffany & Co. charm bracelet on Gabriella's wrist. "I bought you that bracelet."

"After my birthday."

"Let's move on. Thats so 2011."

"What don't you like about me?"

Troy pondered that for a moment. "You get jealous easily. And you're like a klepto."

Gabriella scoffed and drank some more of the medicine, "I'm not a kleptomaniac."

"Do you know I only have 5 shirts in my closet. The rest of them, are at your house."

"You leave them there."

"And you steal the rest."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "So sue me for taking my boyfriend's shirts. Or put me in prison. You were fine the other day when I was wearing your shirt."

"Well that was because you had nothing on..."

Lucille snapped her fingers, stopping Troy from continuing his sentence. "This is about us. Not you two."

Gabriella nodded, "Ok, so you..." She was cut off by a yawn. "Gosh, I'm so tired."

"Are you ok?" Lucille asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really sleepy."

Lucille held out her hand, "Hand me that bottle." Gabriella gave Lucille the bottle. She sniffed it. "Honey, this isn't Theraflu. This is NyQuil."

"NyQuil?" Gabriella repeated.

"Yeah. NyQuil has that smell that sends chills down your spine. I know that smell anywhere."

"I'm going to kill Yasmine."

Troy laughed, "You've been drinking NyQuil straight out of the bottle. That was very dumb of you, babe." He turned to Samara. "Gabriella hasn't been using her thinking cap, has she?"

Jack looked at his watch, "Can we speed this up? My dad needs me in a meeting very soon."

Gabriella let out another yawn, "Yeah. You and Lucy say what you guys like about each other. And what you dislike." She put her head on Troy's lap and closed her eyes. "Or we can just all take a nap. I like the nap idea a lot more."

"Brie, we aren't going to..." Troy looked down at Gabriella, who felt like a dead weight on his lap. "Gabriella? Gabriella?"

"Did she fall asleep?"

"I think she did." Troy replied.

Samara burst into a fit of giggles, "Gabella, sleep." She kissed Gabriella's head. "Night night, Gabella."

Troy lifted Gabriella's head up and stood. He picked Gabriella up and tossed her over his shoulder. "Ok that's all the time we have for this week. Mom, dad, we made some progress. Now, I have to take Samara home and take Gabriella to the hospital to make sure she didn't fall into a coma or something." Troy held out his hand for Samara to hold on to. "Come on, Samara."

"What a minute!" Lucille stood up. "We didn't get to finish."

Troy groaned. "Oh. Dad, help out around the house more. Mom, get _out_ of the house more." Troy smiled. "Problem solved." He turned to the camera. "See you guys next week."


	4. Chapter 4

"We're back!" Gabriella exclaimed, cheerfully. "Video number 4. As you know, I'm Gabriella." She turned to Troy.

"What?"

"Introduce yourself." Gabriella ordered.

Troy laughed, "Gabs, they know who we are."

"It's professional to introduce yourself."

Troy sighed, not seeing the point in adding fuel to a fire, he couldn't put out, "I'm Troy."

"And we have something to address about the last video." Gabriella said, picking up a small piece of paper. "SoccerLuv92, who called me a dumb bitch, fuck you. And Belieber100, can kiss my ass, because she called me a vapid moron."

"Babe, calm down."

"I'll explain what happened. In our last video, I was sick. And I went to Troy's sister to get some medicine. She had two bottle sitting on her dresser, without labels. I didn't pay muc attention, because when you're sick, you aren't as alert as you usually are. She had medicine and I needed it. I thought it was Theraflu or something. Turns out it was NyQuil and I fell asleep while doing the video."

"That reminds me," Troy started, "guy who said that Gabriella's boobs looked hot in her v-neck can shut up."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "You are such a hypocrite. You get on me about my rants, but you turn around and do the same thing."

Troy shrugged, "Whatever. Let's just read the questions." Troy handed Gabriella a card.

_Troy and Gabriella,_

_My boyfriend deleted me as a friend from Facebook. Should I be worried? Elena._

"Yes." Troy stated, simply. "Be very worried."

"He's obviously trying to be single on the internet." Gabriella added. "His relationship status is probably single. He probably has 300 female friends and, like 2 male friends."

"God, Gabriella, why don't you just rip the poor girl's heart out and feed it to a shark."

"I'm being honest. She asked for advice. I'm not going to lie to the girl or try to spare her feelings."

"Well, I'm not a girl. What would you do?"

Gabriella turned to the camera,"If I were you, I would create a fake Facebook account, get a picture of a model as my profile picture, add my boyfriend as a friend, and stalk the hell out of him."

Troy laughed, "Wow. Remind me to never delete you from Facebook."

"You would never do that. And I have nothing to worry about, because every female in New Mexico knows I will fuck them up, if they even think about flirting with to you."

"Is that so?" Troy asked, slightly amused.

Gabriella nodded, "Yeah. And I trust you. If you can't trust your significant other, than you don't need to have Facebook accounts."

"I agree. If you're insecure, or jealous, then just delete your Facebook. And if you are extremely territorial like my girlfriend is, never delete her as a friend."

"So anyway, Elena, do what I would do. Spy on him and catch his ass in the act. Then embarrass him in front of all of the females he's probably flirting with."

"Females are like the FBI when you are determined."

"Yes we are. So don't test me. My dad is a lawyer, so I can do whatever I want to you and get away with it. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Gabriella smiled, "Things would be so much simpler if you always agreed with me."

"That is never going to happen, Montez."

Gabriella handed Troy the next card, "Here, this seems like a good one. We'll have a lot to discuss."

_Dear Troy and Gabriella,_

_I hate my boyfriend's mother, and she hates me. She's needy, possessive, controlling and doesn't respect my position in my boyfriend's life. What should I do?_

_Sincerely, Mikayla._

"Oh shit." Troy said , after reading the card.

"Mikayla, you are going to pit your boyfriend in a very tricky position. You or his mother. Stuff like this never ends well."

"You can't make him chose between his mother and you." Troy added. "If you asked your boyfriend to chose, he wouldn't give you an answer." He pointed to Gabriella. "I know this, because I wouldn't give Gabriella an answer."

"Thank God, Lucille adores me. And my mother loves you."

"Have you done something to make her hate you? Have you cheated on him or something? Or is she just suffering from separation anxiety?" Gabriella interrogated. "If you have done something to give her a reason to hate you, then talk to her and apologize. If you haven't done anything, maybe you should have your boyfriend talk to her."

Troy nodded, "Yeah. You can't confront her, yourself. That is completely off limits. My bother's ex tried to confront my mom, and my mom slapped her in the face. You can see why she's my brother's ex."

Gabriella laughed, "Oh my God, I remember that. Lucille is sweeter than sugar, but that is one woman you do not want to cross."

"Confrontations are never the answer, because the motor is going to feel attacked, and your boyfriend is going defend his mother. And you don't want to end up looking like the bad guy."

Gabriella looked at her watch, "I have dance in 30 minutes. I think we have time to do one more question." She picked up a card.

_Troy and Gabriella,_

_My girlfriend, Elizabeth, is moving into my apartment in a few days. We're a good couple, but we're polar opposites when it comes to our living habits. Any advice on how to co-exist?_

_Matthew_

"Matthew, if your girlfriend is anything like Gabriella, I suggest you put all your clothes in a storage unit."

Gabriella turned to Troy, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're going to take up all the closet space, throw away the clothes you don't like, and then steal the ones you do you." Troy explained.

Gabriella scoffed, "That isn't true."

"Nice sweatshirt, klepto. Where did you get it?"

Gabriella looked down at the over sized sweatshirt she was wearing. "It's yours."

"Have you seen my favorite pair of sweatpants? The red ones?" Troy asked.

"Ugh! I threw those out when you asked me to help you clean your closet."

Troy smirked, "Case closed."

"Troy you wore those sweats all the time."

"They were my favorite pair!"

"I'll buy you new sweat pants."

"It's not the same."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Troy, you're 18 years old. You got to get over it. I've known you for 5 years and you had had those pants since before we met."

"I don't want to talk about it, anymore."

"Anyway, Matthew, just ignore my boyfriend's ridiculous advice. You and your girlfriend need to talk things out before she moves in. Maybe you two should set some ground rules."

"Do a trial run before she permanently moves in." Troy added.

"All we really want is for guys to clean up after themselves, and help out with dishes. If you follow those two basic rules, living together should be easy."

"Can you see us moving in together?" Troy asked.

"If we had separate closets, I would definitely move in with you." Gabriella answered, honestly. "Shared closet space should be illegal. And you can cook better than I can."

"Living with someone helps you find out a lot more about a person. It seems like when people move in together, they break up."

"Its a real test of love. And strength, and wit. If you're smarter and more clever than your roommate, you can easily manipulate them until you have complete control."

"I'm glad I've grown immune to your manipulative ways."

Gabriella smirked, "Don't be so sure, Bolton."

Troy patted his pockets, "Have you seen my phone?"

Gabriella shook her head, "No."

"Can you call it for me, please?"

"Yeah." Gabriella grabbed her cell phone and dialed Troy's cell phone number.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

"Whats that?" Troy asked, suddenly hearing the music in Gabriella's room.

"Your ringtone." Gabriella replied. "It's What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction."

"That's not my phone. My phone has that basic iPhone ringtone. I don't know what the hell that is."

"I changed your ringtone."

"Excuse me? You changed my ringtone?"

"Well only for me. It's the perfect song, you know? It's like you're calling me beautiful. You see how clever I am?"

Troy bent down and picked his phone up from off of the floor. "Yeah, this is why we don't touch each other's phones, Brie."

"Don't change it!" Gabriella ordered.

"Why not?"

"Because I want that to be your ringtone for me."

Troy looked at the time, "You have dance soon. We'll talk about this later."

Gabriella turned to the camera, and mouthed, "No we won't." She turned to Troy, "Whatever you say, baby." She turned the camera off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure they'll be able to see in here?"

"They'll have to be able. I'm not getting out."

"This so childish."

"I don't care. Everyone needs to be childlike every once in a while."

Gabriella sighed, "Whatever, Troy."

"Hello everyone." Troy greeted. "Sorry it is so dark in here."

"Tell them why, Troy."

"We're in a fort!" Troy exclaimed, excitedly. "Gabriella lost a bet, and she had to build me a fort in my bedroom."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "When you said we'd be having fun under the sheets, I had something completely different in mind. I didn't think I'd be building a fort for my 18 year old boyfriend."

"You're never too old for a fort, Brie. You watch iCarly."

"So?"

"You're a hypocrite." Troy declared.

"I'm not a hypocrite!" Gabriella argued.

"Yes you are."

Gabriella shot Troy a harsh glare. "Just read the question."

Troy chuckled, "Don't get mad at me, hypocrite." Gabriella punched him in the shoulder. "Ok, ok, I'm reading the question."

_Troy and Gabriella,_

_My girlfriend is extremely clingy and possessive. Any tips on how to deal with that?_

_Sincerely, Aaron._

"God, I seriously hate clingy people." Gabriella said, groaning.

"Hate is really strong word." Troy pointed out.

"A strongly accurate word. I'm glad you aren't clingy."

"So am I."

"Aaron, your girlfriend is probably a psychopath who will drug you and hand cuff you to her bed in the middle of the night."

Troy turned to Gabriella, "What?"

"I saw it in a movie once." Gabriella explained.

"You watch too much television."

"You watch too much basketball."

"Let's not compare basketball to a fictional movie, babe."

"A fictional movie that was based on a true story, honey."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Anyway, you should just tell your girlfriend that you guys need space."

Gabriella nodded, "I agree. Troy and I can go a long time without seeing or talking to each other. We give each other space."

"Yeah, when couples spend too much time together, they..." Troy was cut off by someone walking into his room. He poked his head out of his fort. "Marcus, what do you want?"

"Hey bro." Marcus greeted. "I missed you. I haven't seen you since Christmas break, and this is the welcome I get. It's sad, actually."

"Hi Marcus." Troy greeted.

"This is a fort!" Marcus exclaimed, excitedly.

Troy nodded, "Gabriella built it."

Marcus crouched down and crawled

into the fort. "Hey Gabs."

"Hi Marcus." Gabriella greeted back.

"What you guys doing?" Marcus asked, squeezing between Troy and Gabriella.

"We're making a video." Troy answered.

"Oh yeah. Your relationship videos."

"As I was saying, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Couples should spend time apart."

"Or you could dump your girlfriend." Marcus added.

"Did you and your girlfriend break up, Marcus?" Gabriella asked.

"No, but I might. She said she loved me."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"She said it after a month of dating. Really clingy."

Troy turned back to the camera. "Or you can be like my brother and dump every single one of your girlfriends."

"Well if she's clingy and possessive, she'd probably try to kill you if you dumped her."

"Just tell your girlfriend to leave you alone." Troy said.

"Can I read the next question?" Marcus questioned. "Please?" Troy handed Marcus an index card.

_Dear Troy and Gabriella-and Marcus,_

_My boyfriend's ex keeps calling and texting him. How do I tell her to back off?_

_Melanie_

"Thank you for adding your name onto the question, Marcus."

"Your welcome, Troy."

Gabriella scoffed, "You don't need to tell that girl anything. Kick her ass. Maybe then, she'll get the message."

"Violence isn't the answer."

Gabriella shrugged, "It was the answer with Alison."

"Touché."

"For those of you who do not know, Alison is Troy's ex girlfriend. She was getting on my nerves and she started a rumor about me, so I punched her in the face. Three times."

Marcus laughed, "I remember that. It was amazing."

"I don't get it. You'd think after sleeping with almost every guy at East High, she'd be over a relationship that ended 4 years ago."

"Gabs." Troy started. "Maybe you should calm down."

"I am calm." Gabriella insisted. "What needs to calm down is the rash on Alison's neck."

Marcus covered his mouth with his hands to keep a laugh from coming out.

Troy took a deep breath to keep from laughing. "Baby, don't you ever change. Melanie, why don't you tell your boyfriend to change his number."

"I'd take Gabriella's advice, and punch this girl in the face." Marcus added. "It worked for Gabriella. Alison stopped stalking you."

Gabriella gave Marcus a high five. "You see? Marcus gets me. Troy is very boring at times."

"I'm boring because I don't want you to tell someone to punch another girl in her face?"

"Sometimes words are lost on people. People might need a good punch every once in a while. But don't do it at school. I punched Alison at school and I got over a month of detention."

"Fight in like, a park."

"Parks are good." Gabriella agreed.

Troy sighed, "Well it's been fun, but it's time to go. Until next time, YouTube." He cuts the camera off.

* * *

><p>Again, my procrastination has gotten in the way of me uploading. Also, sorry this chapter is so short. I apologize. The next one will be longer and I'll try to be quicker. I pinky promise. Anyway, bye! Read, review, subscribe. :)<p> 


End file.
